Composites are attractive to the aerospace industry because of their high strength, high rigidity, and low weight. Weight reduction in an aircraft is highly desirable, as it reduces aircraft operating costs, increases airframe performance capabilities, and reduces the incidence of maintenance for aircraft owners and operators.
Thin composite parts may be used in airframe structures, subcomponents, covers and radomes. During fabrication and assembly, holes may be drilled in the thin composite parts.
Hand drilling of relatively thin composite parts is difficult to perform. If the drilling is not precise, parts can be chipped. Splintering and delaminations can also occur. Chipped, splintered and delaminated parts are often scrapped.
Drilling accuracy can be difficult to maintain, even if drill markings are accurately indicated on a part. Drilling accuracy is important, especially for aerospace parts.
There is a need for a drill guide that can assist with precise hand drilling of thin composite parts.